1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a remote control system and more particularly to a self-programming remote control for home entertainment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional remote control units, as typically utilized in home entertainment systems, are dedicated to a particular piece of remotely controlled equipment, such as a specific make and model of television or stereo, and are permanently programmed to produce the control codes necessary to operate only the specific remotely controlled equipment with which the remote control units were provided. Universal type remote control units can be user programmed to operate many different pieces of remotely controlled equipment and some can control more than one piece of equipment at a time. Frequently, in an environment with many different pieces of remotely controlled equipment positioned in several different locations, such as in different rooms in a house, multiple remote control units are necessary even with universal type remote control units available.